Methods based on combined gas chromatography/mass spectrometry focusing on single ions in the mass spectrum (mass fragmentography) are applied to the study of drugs of abuse. Currently a method for both monoacetylmorphine and morphine is tested out in samples from addicts since this methodology may be the only fully specific method for heroin currently available. Work is also in progress on methods for cocaine and its main metabolites as is work with methadone.